1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and a multi-function peripheral provided with the input device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an input device including a liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated as “LCD”) operable to display images and provided with a touch panel that permits the user or operator to select one of the displayed images, for inputting a command to perform a processing operation assigned to the selected image.
JP-11-321021 A discloses a photographic image printing apparatus 1 having an input device provided with a touch panel 20, which is pivotable to a desirable angular position relative to a casing 11 of a main body 10 of the photographic image printing apparatus.
JP-2007-109082 A discloses a technique relating to touch panel selection of one of images displayed on an LCD, wherein a pressure acting on the touch panel as a result of a finger pressing action of the operator onto the touch panel is detected, and the detected pressure is compared with a threshold value, so that if the detected pressure is lower than the threshold value, this threshold value is lowered to adapt the touch panel selection to the operator who manipulates the touch panel with a smaller force of contact.